Saveing Me
by RipJawWolfFang
Summary: matt was kidnaped by the mafia? VERY ANGST, Matt x Mello, rape, Character death... all the good stuff!


_**Saving Me**_

_Ripjawwolffang: Okay deep breath, WILL WRITE THIS STORY WITHOUT CRYING!_

_Matt: Yo! It's Fang!_

_Mello: Then why are you happy? You know she is going to do something horrible to us!_

_Matt: Nah, she wouldn't do something like that..._

_Mello: You're a retard Matt..._

_RipJawWolfFang: Sorry Matt, Mel's right, I have warn anyone about to read this that they are about to read the single most depressing, gory, and downright disturbing fic I have ever attempted! If you're a crazed, rabid matt fan what you read next might make you feel... err... OK LOOK; DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE RAPE! It's not the sexy rape either... it's the bad kind... Also, I don't own death note or any of the characters..._

_Mello: ... She wants me to shoot her!_

**Matt's POV:**

It's been three whole years since Near, Mello and to a lesser extend myself, brought down that psychopathic mass murderer who called himself a god. Kira is dead and gone, Near has made a name for himself as the next L, Mello and I have been living and working at our old home.

It feels strange to be back at whammy house after all these years, and as teachers no less, but I couldn't be happier to be close to my chocoholic best friend and lover. I would do anything for that damn blond, and he knows it!

You would think a genius ex mafia leader and the world's top computer hacker would make pretty lousy teachers, but Mello is surprisingly good with children, and like he keeps telling me 'I am just a kid myself'.

You would think life would be perfect now, having made a complete brake from the fast lane, at least that's what we both thought at the time. What reason would we have to assume otherwise?

It was a cold winter afternoon when it all started, the frozen ground in a wearing a white coat of fresh snow flakes. The air crisp and cool, as I trudged my way back to the small house that I sheared with the trigger happy chocoholic.

Normally Mello would have walked back with me; he was working late tonight though, doing the paper work for some brat that decided he was going to deck this little red headed kid in his class. Apparently said red head is the whammy house new number one hopeful, though in this place things can and do change so quickly.

Shore I didn't have to walk, my shiny new car was parked only meters away from the building where I had spent the entire day, but if I had taken the car then Mello would have had to walk. He wouldn't like it if he knew I was walking home, but he also knows he couldn't talk me out of it and do his paper work at the same time.

In truth it wasn't even that cold, wrapped up in the cream lamb skin jacket that Mello had bought me. I didn't mind this at all, although this weather dose make me want a cigarette more than ever, offcourse if the chocoholic smelt the nicotine on me when he got home, I wouldn't get so much as a peck of the other man for the rest of the week!

I smiled absentmindedly at the thought of my leather clad blond, stubbornly ignoring my pleas for attention after I had given in to my addiction. How could I not smile; thinking of those beautiful blue eyes hidden by that dark scar and the loose and scruffy blond locks, burning with fury and passion?

I could nearly see my house sticking out against the white snow when a bright light approached from behind, '_headlights?_' I asked myself, spinning around to see the sauce of the light, not shore what to expect in such a secluded area that gets so few cars.

It wasn't long before I realised the car was absolutely racing down the icy road. I squinted my eyes against the high beams, failing to make out any new information through my orange tinted goggles.

I eventually decided that despite the remote location and unusual time, it was probably just someone in a rush to get home, but before I could turn back around the car had screeched to a stop, near spinning out of control on the frosty earth. "What the hell?" I thought out loud as three men in full black suits jumped out of the now still vehicle.

Instinctively I broke into a run for the house that would provide safety, whoever these men where they did not mean well. I didn't make it far however.

BANG!

A sound I shore as hell didn't miss, a piercing pain in my chest and shoulder ripping through me and causing me to fall on my face in the cold and now red snow.

**Mello's POV**

All I wanted to do was get home and into a nice, warm bath; hopefully with a certain red head. I don't know why matt insisted on walking, it's not as though it would have taken me any longer then it would have taken him, given his fitness level it would have been faster for me to walk. I am well aware that he does this because he cares about me, but damn it I care about him to and if he catches a cold I will be the one feeling horrible for letting it happen.

It was fairly dark, the road up ahead being illuminated by the high beams on Matts prized new car. It took him well over a year to get what was a piece of junk and turn it into what is one of the most comfortable, reliable, not to mention one of the fastest vehicles I have ever driven. If only I could get him to do the same with my bike, but he is just far too busy washing and polishing this beast to even look in the direction of my dirty old bike.

Running my hand roughly through my hair and over my thick burn scar I let out a long sigh; peering at the clock momentarily, 11:24. It was later then I thought and Matty is probably asleep or at least drowsy by now, looks like I won't be getting that bath.

With that thought in mind I speed off toward home, but before I could get there something caught my eye; glistening red snow. I may not be as smart as that albino nit-wit, Near, but it docent take a genius to tell that snow is not meant to be red.

Against my better judgement I pull over to investigate, a few things where immediately obvious; this was a shooting on a person who was running away, then he or she was dragged into a car or some kind, judging by the skid marks it was most likely a van.

To say that this was unusual in this area would be an understatement, in fact seeing another person in this area was quite odd. I had a bad feeling right from the start but as I looked around more my eyes rested on a chilling sight; a pair of broken orange goggles laying on the ground just a little of the side of the road.

"Matt!"I yell out into the dark, hoping for any reply and offcourse getting none, "Matt!" I yell out again, hoping I was wrong and he was laying injured but alive on the side of the road somewhere.

There was only one reason someone would come after the gamer, and that is if someone from my mafia days had found us, they could kill matt to get at me. I wasn't going to let that happen.

I jumped back in my car and headed straight for home, if they had kidnapped the other man they would have left some sign where I was staying, something to torment me, either that or they would leave his dead or dying body on my doorstep.

If my suspicions where correct then it could only be one man, a man I know very well. Once he was in a faction of the mafia who hated me, and he is the only one that would come to England to get his revenge for what I did during my time there.

The bright red car comes to a screaming halt in front of the house and before I had realised what I was doing I was out of the car and at the door in a matter of seconds, fumbling with the many keys until I could unlock the door and enter.

Almost as soon as I was in the door I felt strong arms grab my skinny form and hold me in place, this was something I didn't expect although I probably should have.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I growl at the two men holding me in the doorway, "What have you done to matt?!"

"settle down Mello," I hear a voice coming from the other room, It was 'his' voice, the traitor, Hidante.

"Show yourself you coward!" I hiss back at the wall, "What did you do to my friend?!"

"What are you waiting for, bring him in boys!" The man chuckled as his lackeys dragged me into the lounge room.

The sight that greeted me was one I hoped I would never have to see. Lying on his back in the middle of the floor was a very pale Matt, striped of all his cloths, bleeding and clearly unconscious with that monster allowing him to bleed out onto the soft carpet.

"Matt!" I called out, knowing that it was unlikely he would reply.

I looked over the gamer's thin body, his chest barely rising and falling in an unsteady rhythm, pale flesh almost blue in some places. Before I could get any further I sore his eyes flutter open, and attempt to fix on me.

"M-M-Mel?" he gasped, receiving a harsh slap from the monster leaning over him.

"What are you going to do to him!?" I my yell was muffled by tears if couldn't stop flowing, "he has got nothing to do with this!"

As the taller man chuckled my eyes fixed on him for the first time since entering the room, he was tall, tanned with honey blond hair and dark eyes, scowl permanently painted on his face that echoed through his other features.

"You will see," the older man ran a finger along matts jaw and down onto his chest, "We are going to put on a show for Mello hear aren't we, Matty boy?"

I think a part of me died inside when I realised what he planned to do to the dying body of my only friend, my eyes widened in shock as my suspicions where confirmed by Hidante unbuttoning his shirt.

I wanted to scream, yell, do anything other than just stand there and watch as this monster striped but I knew deep down that it would only stress Matt out even more if I did.

The gamer whimpered in pain as the taller man spread his legs none too gently and thrust his hardened member directly into his tired and weak body. Matt continued to cry in pain, breaking my heart with each whimper and shudder.

"Shhh" I cooed from my position mere meters away yet totally helpless, "I'm here."

Matt cried out for me, fear and pain evident in his weak voice. Tears flowed freely down my scared cheeks as I looked on in horror. The other blond man slid his hand toward the side where he had discarded his pants, grabbing a long, gleaming, sharp knife from within, not slowing his pace as he placed the point in the middle of the redhead's chest.

"I'm not done yet," the new mafia leader barked, "Not even close"

Everything seemed to slow down as he slid the point of the knife down his chest to his naval, cutting a painful wound straight down the middle of his body, between his pale nipples. Matts struggling and crying was slowly becoming weaker and weaker as that sick bastared continued to violently rape and slice at him, allowing yet more blood to flow from his open wounds.

My rage peaked as Matts body let out a quiet cry for me to help him and then fell limp on the floor, earning a dark chuckle from the man above him.

It had taken me almost 15 minutes of struggling but in my rage I managed to yank my right hand free snatching my gun and shooting the two men holding me dead before they even knew what hit them.

Even as their blood splattered on the walls, floor and my face I could think of nothing else then ripping the mafia leader's face clean off, something I was determined to do within the next few moments.

With the gun pointed toward his head, the older man stopped his thrusting, quickly pulling out and moving toward the side trying to save himself.

"To late for that." I choked firing the silver gun over and over again until the clip was empty and Hidante was no more than a bloody heap of flesh, his insides on display on everything in the room.

My anger still hadn't levied, and I kicked the corpse hard with my boot, satisfied when I hired the dead man's ribs crack, something that would have been incredibly painful if he were still alive.

Walking lethargically back over to the limp body of my best friend I slump down beside him, hovering my hand over his slightly open mouth, my blue eyes meeting lifeless green orbs that had once been so full of life.

I wasn't surprised to discover he wasn't breathing, I knew all along but I just had to check. I briefly considered attempting to revive the hacker but quickly pushed the idea aside in place of letting him rest, he has been through enough.

With eyes filled with tears as if slowly pulled the is cold but still limp body into my arms, planting one last kiss on cold, unmoving lips as I took the knife from his side, whishing for a brief moment that I hadn't used an entire clip on that rapist laying dead on the carpet just a few steps away.

Holding the love of my life close to my body I rest the knife to my stomach, prepare myself for the pain and with one smooth thrust pushed the cold blade into my warm flesh...

Mello: I HATE YOU!  
Fang: I LOVE YOU TO BLONDIE!


End file.
